1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera indicators, particularly to indicators capable not only of displaying photographic operating modes, but also to warning an operator that hand vibrations in hand held cameras may affect the exposures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances in camera automation have resulted in automatic exposure control cameras which permit a photographer to select a desired photographic mode, such as a shutter priority mode, a program mode, etc. Cameras of this type are arranged to indicate the selected photographic modes. However, these indications do not appear in the camera's viewfinder. Camera viewfinders generally display exposure values, warnings concerning hand vibrations, battery check indications, indications showing the completion of charging of a flash device, etc. Such a viewfinder display would therefore become too complicated for the photographer if a photographic mode display were added to other indications within the finder.